


The curse of the blood

by syusuke



Series: snippets [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen, Impel Down, acceptance of death, ace is doomed, no more fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Garp wants to see Ace a last time in private.The night before the execution they meet in the cold prison.





	The curse of the blood

The vice-admiral stood in front of the cell. He nodded a quiet thanks to the guard, who discreetly disappeared out of sight. For once, the man felt his bones creak and he was forced to slump under the weight on his shoulders. He didn’t bother with the search for a chair and just sat down on the cold stone floor. He swallowed sharply as his gaze locked onto the prisoner. It took several deep breaths before he tried to speak. His mouth formed word after word, hesitating, changing its meaning, but he kept stopping himself, before any sound could escape. One massive hand went up, to cover his face and effectively cut off another try at verbal communication.

That small sound was still enough to reach the prisoner’s ears. Agonizingly slow he lifted his head, holding the other’s gaze for a few seconds, before dropping once again. The chains rattled as he flexed every single finger. Some tension returned into the battered body. The young man was covered in bruises and dried blood still painted his naked chest. His wrists were chained close to the back wall and must have forced his shoulders to overextend as he sat cross-legged on the ground. The chains were barely long enough to enable an acceptably comfortable kneeling position. His legs shook slightly, as he managed to shift backwards. He chuckled softly.

“Old man, what do you want? I’ve got no secrets anymore. Nothing...”

The prisoner’s voice sounded rough, almost broke twice.

The silence was hanging heavily in the room, only slightly disturbed by shallow breaths. No chain rattling, no steps, no excuses.

 

“Did you get your answer?”

 

There were other questions that dared to be asked. They would never reach any kind of common ground with them. The two men had lived their lifes far too differently, on opposing sites in a war far greater than they were. Yet, here they met again at the end of their struggles. But they had shared a bond once, respected each other.

 

“...I’m done fighting.”

 

It wasn’t a straightforward answer.

Garp sat with his adopted grandson in probably the most heavily guarded prison of the world, no one escaped from Impel Down. Ace didn’t talk much, but he listened. One of the highest ranking officers of the Marine’s laughed loudly while comforting a pirate with childhood stories, content with the little smiles he got once in a while. They had both accepted, what would happen soon.

“Gramps, please looked out for Luffy. He has found a great crew, but he’s reckless. If he ever gets caught..”

 

The guard knocked on the door, demanding Garp to leave. They didn’t say goodbye, they didn’t try to settle old issues. Garp just got up and left. He had clearly gotten the message.

Don’t save me, I accept my faith. I caused enough suffering.


End file.
